Uchiha Obito
by Straton
Summary: Madara's disciple plots in the shadows to accomplish the 'Eye of the Moon' plan. Armed with the special knowledge and jutsu from his mentor, Obito sets out to hunt down the bijuu, making stops at Ame to manipulate a certain group, Kiri to control the Mizukage and Konoha to crush it to dust. To achieve something so big, some sacrifices had to be made after all...
1. Prologue: Moving On

"_You've seen reality, you should be able to understand… No wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves." __** -**_** Uchiha Obito to Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

The longer you live the more you realize that reality is made up of suffering and emptiness….

…where there there is light, there will be a shadow…

...where there are winners, there will also be losers...

…there is no way of escaping this cycle of cause and effect…

…at least- not until now.

The dream world is the world of light! It consists of only winners! A world with only peace! A world with love!

That is the world I will create.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Moving On**

**上を移動する**

(Ue o idō suru)

* * *

I stepped into the underground cave, looking determinedly at the old Uchiha seated in front of the huge statue.

"I will put an end to all this." I said as my good eye narrowed behind the mask. The mask portion of the spiral Zetsu who acted as my shell, unraveled slowly revealing my scarred and bloody face."That is why I have returned."

Uchiha Madara remained quiet for a while. His sharingan seemed to pierce into my thoughts as he gazed intently at me.

"Fu…" He scoffed at last. "You were not seen by any body, were you?"

"I was the only one who saw them." Zetsu provided , his only hand on his hip as he grinned errily at me making his half-formed face even more lopsided. "Obito decapitated all the enemies. So it was not a problem. Kakashi was left alive…but he didn't see a thing. When konoha's reinforcements arrived he was asking 'who defeated the enemy?'"

Madara asked, his voice hoarse. "You showed him mercy because he was a former comrade?"

My lips curved into a light smile and I replied."No, it was fine either way, whether he lives or dies in this world…"

Madara narrowed his eye.

"Because he will exist in the other world, the one that we will create…" I said, my eye wide, filled with conviction. "…along with Rin!"

Madara remained silent.

"Teach me how to create the Dream world." I said. "Madara…"

A smile formed on Madara's wrinkled face. "It appears that I will not need your gratitude after all." He said, a strange glint in his sharingan eye."Come here."

My black cloak swished as I stepped towards him. I walked forward with new-found pride and Madara's next words reflected my thoughts.

"From here on forth, you shall be this world's savior."

* * *

**Amegakure. **

**Two years later. **

The three ame shinobi had taken shelter from the rain away from the path. They wore chin high black cloaks with a purple sash around their waists.

I, with the newly modified Zetsu by my side stood still in the pouring rain, staring at them. The Spiral Zetsu, still acting as my cocoon, who now called himself Tobi said to me. "Do you see him? The man with red hair?"

I looked at the trio spotting the one with the red hair who stood in between. His hair was long and straight, and hung loosely covering half of his face and his right eye. I tilted my head sideways slightly as I caught sight of his uncovered eye. The eye was purple, with a ripple like pattern. "That's Madara's Rhinnegan, huh?

"Those are Madara's real eyes." Tobi continued. "He appears to have given them when he was still a child, in a way he wouldn't notice…"

"Nagato is of the Senju bloodline." Zetsu said, his soft voice barely audible over the rain. "The only one other than Madara who can use the Gedo Mazo is him."

I narrowed my sharingan as Madara's actions started to make sense. I recalled the words of Madara, when he was mentoring me.

_~"After obtaining Senju Hasirama's cells…transplanting in my own wounds did nothing at first."Madara had said. "But when I was on the verge of death, I finally activated the Rhinnegan."~_

I started to walk towards the trio followed by Zetsu who now had a black half to the right- the will of Madara. As we neared the shinobi, Tobi started to recite the plan.

"First we get Nagato on our side…"

"…gather the scattered tailed beasts…" white Zetsu continued.

And the black half concluded."…and with Nagato's Rhinne Tensei, revive Madara."

Uchiha Madara had died six months ago. I had spent the year before in his mentor-ship, not including the five months I spent recovering in his care. He had taught me many things. Things that could help me with the plan.

_~"Obito, I shall teach you the forbidden Uchiha jutsu, the jutsu of the six paths and also the inyoton jutsu…"~_

When he finally felt that I was ready to execute the plan, Madara had snapped way the thick tubes that connected him to the Mazo, cutting off the chakra that had kept him alive all these years. I watched him stumble towards the stone platform, as he painfully took his seat, whist clutching his chest letting out sharp wheezes and gasps.

I almost reached the black cloaked shinobi. I noted with a slight surprise that they were younger than me. On either side of Nagato was an indigo haired girl and an orange head who had the eyes of the same colour. They noticed us with a start and narrowed their eyes, suspicious. I could see their body stiffen, ready to slip into a fighting stance.

And finally the red-head spoke, his visible Rhinnegan narrowed. "Who are you?"

I smirked behind my mask as I reached out and pulled away the hood of my cloak. I let my sharingan blaze behind my mask and answered…

_~"Now move!" Madara wheezed. "From here on…until my revival…you are…"~_

…"Uchiha Madara."

* * *

~to be continued~

* * *

**Authour's Note:**

Well I felt like writing this particular story because Kishimoto was not exactly specific about Obito's life after his supposed death.

I'll do my best to make sense of all that, connect all the dots and put it before you- by taking hints from 'Madara's' actions, his words, the short flashbacks and the timeline of the members of Akatsuki.

So anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Step

"_…There is no such thing as a victory in this world. Hope… is merely an illusion._"** - Uchiha Obito to Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The First Step**

**最初の一歩**

(Saisho no ippo)

* * *

**Outskirts of Amegakure.**

I sat atop the high hill gazing at the rain stricken village of Amegakure. My eye switched from the well lit metallic towers to the heavy iron wrought gates and to large pipes that disposed the rainwater into the sea. The black hooded cloak shielded me from the heavy torrents that poured from the grey thundering skies, but it seemed useless since I was protected by my personal cocoon- Tobi.

"It has been two weeks." Zetsu, the black half said in his usual icy monotone.

I didn't reply. I continued to stare through the eyehole of the mask, lost in my own thoughts.

"Do you think Nagato ever will turn up?" The white half of Zetsu asked, his even voice filled with childish curiosity.

I slowly raised my head towards the sky as the mask portion of Tobi unraveled itself. "He will turn up." I said, standing up. The spirals of the mask now stood straight, giving me an appearance similar to Zetsu. My right eye morphed into the Mangekyo, that I (or rather Kakashi) activated not so long ago. "He will definitely come." The air around me started to swirl "And will give me his gratitude when the time comes."

"Hmm…" Tobi added, apparently having nothing important to say.

The swirl grew larger as I was being sucked into my space-time ninjutsu.

"Where are you going?" I heard the black half ask.

"To the place where I lost it all." I say, before vanishing completely.

* * *

**Konoha**

The Konoha cemetery was peaceful at night. Hundreds of graves arranged in neat rows, gave a sense of peace and foreboding. At the farthest of the cemetery where a huge red spiral pointed upwards stood, marked the graves of the dead Hokages: Hashirama and Tobirama.

But today my eyes were only for one grave:

Nohara Rin

I gazed at the grave of the girl I loved. Strangely, no painful lump formed in my throat, no tears seemed to be welling up in my eyes and no anger at my loss bubbled in my stomach. Maybe, because I knew that I would see her again someday.

Rin is not dead, not for me. So that's why I shall destroy this grave first when I finally attack Konoha.

"You really loved Rinrin, huh?" Tobi said, his tone less playful than usual.

I looked at him, or rather the semi-wooden spike on my right shoulder where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"I'm not doing this for her, Tobi. If that's what you mean."

"Mmm?"

I bent low and held out my hand. My fingers slowly traced the kanji. My eye turned to a bunch of flowers laid by the grave-marker, no doubt from Kakashi. I held out my hand and picked up a rose.

"I liked her as a comrade and sure, loved her. But her death was just a symbol, a reminder that there is no hope in this world." My fingers traced the petals softly. "I don't blame anyone…Sensei, Rin, Kakashi, Madara…they played their parts in showing me the reality of this world."

"But…" I felt a surge of savage rage and closed my fist around the rose, crushing it."…that does not mean I don't want any answers! About Rin, why she died at Kakashi's hands when he promised me he'd protect her!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tobi said in a frantic whisper.

I turned my head towards the Hokage monument, that now looked almost white from the light of the full moon. Not a day would pass by before I imagined a smiling stone figurine of my head carved there. But, now it seemed like a foolish, almost worthless dream.

I looked back at the grave. The pale marble of the grave stone reflected a determined expression on the mismatched halves of my face. I brushed the overlong locks of my hair away from my face as the spikes surrounding me slowly swirled back, covering my face like a mask leaving only a single eye-hole for my right eye to peer through.

"So, where to?" Tobi asked.

"We'll go to the place that holds the answers. Kirigakure."

"Now?"

"Eventually. I have my plans for the village..."

"Hmm."

"Madara taught me two things, the most important of all." The air before me swirled as I activated kamui.

"What's that?"

I slowly slipped into the portal "Patience and vengeance..."

The crushed petals lay on the grave, the only proof of my visit.

* * *

**Mountains' Graveyard.**

**The Next day.**

"There! All done!" the young Madara said cheerfully as he leaned back.

I was lying on my back on a stone platform in the hideout. I lifted my hand slowly as I touched the left half of my face. I slowly traced upwards on the smooth skin and finally reached the bandages tied around my new left eye.

"Do you feel any sharp pain or numbness around the area?" Madara asked casually as he slowly got up from his sitting position.

"No." I said with my hand over the bandages. "I feel alright…"

Madara smiled at me. That smile looked alien over his usually moody face. Suddenly his hair grew shorter and greener, and his skin turned whiter. The standard-black Uchiha eye turned yellow. And finally a Zetsu clone stood in his place.

I could feel a foreign chakra flow from the eye synchronizing with my chakra. The eye belonged to Madara, the one he had when I met him. I smiled at the irony- Madara had threatened to take my eye during our first meeting and now it looked like I needed his.

My eye turned to the Zetsu clone, who had absorbed Madara's chakra and turned into him so that he could perform the operation more swiftly and efficiently. "When can I remove the bandages?"

"Hmm…" He placed his hand on his hip as his ugly face screwed up in concentration. " You are not like the other Uchiha. You have a combination of Uchiha and Senju chakra, so it would by fairly quicker for you to adjust to the eye.

"Obito?" My cocoon asked.

I frowned at the name. "What is it, Tobi?"

"Now that you have two goody eyes, you don't mean to carve another hole to peer through, would you? I may not eat or sleep or poop, but I can feel pain!"

"Don't worry, Tobi" I said as Zetsu helped me up. "I wont use this eye. It is a spare…"

"Spare?"

"I have lived with only one eye since the time I awakened the sharingan…so you could say I got used it."

"Oh, so why do you need a spa-"

Tobi's question was cut short as another Zetsu clone sprouted out of the ground beside me.

I turned towards him."So?"

"Nagato didn't show up even today." He said, his tone carefree.

"Don't worry, he'll show up someday." I said confidently as the mask swirled and took it's place.

"How can you be so sure?" an icy tone cut in. Above me the Black and white Zetsu melted out of the ceiling.

Behind the mask, I allowed myself a smile. "That's because he's just like me. He is a young shinobi, an orphan, fighting for a cause alongside his two precious friends whom he values more than his life."

The clones remained silent, pondering over this.

"And when the time comes, he shall remember my words and will come to me." My grin grew wider. "Just like the time I came back to Madara."

I looked at the Gedo-Mazo seated lotus-style, over the huge flower grown out of Hashirama's cells. I tilted my head slightly, still grinning as I looked at it's nine closed eyes and the humongous scroll clutched between it's canine teeth. The day when the Mazo gets summoned by Nagato will be the day when the plan begins.

And then the world will be one step closer to peace…

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

**Authour's Note**: Do you like it? Please comment.


	3. Chapter 2: Yahiko of the Akatsuki

_"It was I who spurred Yahiko to create Akatsuki...It was I who gave Nagato the Rhinnegan..._"- **Uchiha Obito to Konan**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Yahiko of the Akatsuki**

**暁の弥彦**

(Akatsuki no Yahiko)

* * *

**Outskits of Amegakure.**

The view from the hill looked no different today. The torrents poured from the merciless, thundering sky, drenching the industrialized village of Amegakure. Now, It has been over two months since I met Nagato. I had hope that Nagato would undoubtedly come to me. But, my patience didn't have that limitless luxury. I had to do something, before anything I regret happens again.

_~"I will be here at this time everyday...one day...you will come to understand.._."~ I recalled my words to Nagato.

Nagato had looked mildly shocked on the fact that I had known about his eyes, and if I'm not mistaken he actually seemed to be considering my offer to join my cause. Had Yahiko not stepped in, Nagato would have consented to my offer.

From what I was able to gather from the Zetsus' and Madara's information, Nagato had a horrifying past of his own.

Nagato was an Uzumaki, who lived with his family in the outskirts of the rain-stricken village of Amegakure. When two Konoha nin came to their house looking for food, things spun out of control and his parents were killed. Nagato in his rage and confusion activated the Rhinnegan and killed the shinobi. Newly orphaned he met fellow orphans Konan and Yahiko. The trio had spent their time pilfering and thieving food, before deciding to become shinobi. Eventually, Jiraiya of the Sannin took a liking to them and stayed behind to look after them and train them so that they could fend for themselves. Zetsu wasn't clear what happened during the time with the sannin, because of the warding and shielding seals Jiraiya put up around their camps. But he was certain that Nagato had permanently activated the Rhinnegan in this period.

Eventually Jiraiya's time with the trio ended and he left for Konoha, fully confident that they would take care of themselves. For over a year the trio tried to keep peace in the village by themselves, but with no avail. They fought mercenaries and shinobi alike and even tried peace talks with the village leaders, but were shunned away.

I could see that Nagato was slowly losing hope. It was just a matter of time before he approached me.

"Say, Obito?" Tobi asked.

I whispered angrily to him. "Stop calling me by that name!"

"Why? You don't like your name?"

I stayed silent. Tobi can be impossible sometimes. Sure, he offers advice sometimes and is the only one I trust apart from the other Zetsus. Unlike them, Tobi is more loyal to me than to Madara. Since, he was different from the other Zetsus, he was uncorrupted by Madara's will.

He had named himself Tobi over a year ago. It had happened one day, during one of his usual rackets, when he decided to spell my name continuously just like he usually does Rin's. 'Obitobitobitobi…' and suddenly declared "That's it! My name is Tobi!"

I didn't mind. In fact it seemed like a good cover for me. Since Tobi and I are almost one entity, I told the other Zetsus to use the name 'Tobi' even when addressing me. But obviously that rule couldn't to apply to Tobi.

"Obito." Tobi said again.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him off once more, he continued."Nagato is coming."

I shot upright, slightly surprised and looked ahead. And sure enough a figure slowly walked up the wet road towards us. The black cloak he wore shielded him from the heavy downpour and the hood fell over his face cascading it into its shadow.

He continued to walk and stopped a few feet from me, and holding his hand out he slowly pulled away the hood.

It was not Nagato.

A mop of bright orange hair greeted us.

It was Yahiko.

Yahiko looked at me seriously for a few seconds before saying. "You're Madara, huh?"

I just leaned my head in reply.

Yahiko narrowed his amber eyes as his glare got stronger. Streaks of rain-water slowly tricked down his stony face.

"Then…" He said slowly. "Prove it!"

He lunged towards me, a kunai appearing in his outstretched arm. I didn't even blink an eye as it passed cleanly through me. Yahiko was slightly caught off guard. A look of shock passed through his face before shifting back to a look of pure conviction as he raced towards me again.

I let him slip through me again, but before turning heel and grabbing him by the cloak. I pulled him back as my other arm reached out for his hand that held the kunai and pulled it up, bringing the blade close to his neck.

"I am Madara." I whispered in his ear, my sharingan active. "I couldn't care less if you believe me or not."

I released him and leaped a few feet back. "I confess." I said in a matter of fact tone. "I was expecting Nagato to come here. Not you. As I recall you said you didn't trust me and asked me to not to approach you again."

Yahiko growled as he spared me a look of pure loathing, fiddling with his kunai.

"Nagato…" He said through gritted teeth. "You poisoned him! He hasn't been the same ever since you entered our lives!"

"Oh? Then he isn't interested in- how did you put it? Make others know your pain?"

"Madara or not…he will come to you…" Yahiko growled, ignoring my jibe. "He's not saying it, but he wants to join you and your little crusade…"

As I suspected, I thought.

Yahiko remained silent for a while. "What do you want with us?" He asked at last.

"Your co-operation..." I said smoothly. "You and I are same, Yahiko. Our means may be different…but our ends are same. Both of us…we want peace. You want peace in Ame, while I'm trying to bring peace to the whole world."

Yahiko said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"I've been observing your little group…your efforts to bring peace and unity in this war-striken wasteland of a village. The villagers got a name for you three—Peacemakers? Is it not?"

Yahiko scoffed. "They were just jeering at us. They think we are just some kids who happen to know some ninja tricks and don't understand the meaning of this world." He tightened his fists and suddenly yelled. "It's so frustrating! But I will not give up! I, with Nagato and Konan will bring peace to my village! Jiraiya sensei taught me—"

"Fool." I said simply.

Yahiko blinked, taken aback.

"Did you really think the three of you can accomplish everything on your own?"

I didn't know why I was having this conversation with Yahiko. Nagato was my real goal, so I never gave a thought about Yahiko or Konan. They maybe war-orphans like him, but they didn't share a horrifying past like his. They couldn't understand Nagato's desperation for peace. But, for Nagato they were like his only remaining family.

Yahiko didn't come here to confirm my Identity and cause. He had come to me because he was helpless. In times like these, his actions and goals are laughable for most people. Having no one else to turn to, the masked stranger who claimed to be 'Uchiha Madara' was the only one he could approach to further his goal. I was sure that Nagato and Konan had no idea that he would be coming here today.

As I looked at Yahiko's determined face, I could feel the pieces pall into place - the map to the Moon's Eye plan slowly being drawn out.

"You need to form a bigger group."

Yahiko looked confused, "What?"

"The three of you couldn't do a thing. But, consider this- what could ten…or twenty of you can accomplish?"

Yahiko slowly widened his eyes.

"There are more war-orphans out there, just as desperate as you for the war to end."

Yes, the map to the plan was clear. Yahiko was now in my debt, which is as same as having Nagato in my leash. I cannot act all the parts of the plan on my own. Gathering the bijuu and sealing them in the Mazo cannot be accomplished on my own even if I got Nagato on my side. For that I will need a group…

"What's in it for you?"

"For me? I will be satisfied with the fact that Nagato will be driving towards his true purpose-he will be the bridge to peace. It is just what I want, so I may not approach him again in the future."

Yahiko still looked suspicious.

"As for your group..." I paused. "it will be the red dawn that drives away the darkness eating this country… you will be Akatsuki…"

"Akatsuki…" Yahiko repeated slowly.

I walked towards him till we were only few feet apart. "And you are its leader- Yahiko of the Akatsuki…"

Yahiko looked at me, slightly dazed. I could feel the cogs working behind his forehead as new ideas sprung up inside his head.

"Akatsuki has but one goal." I continued. Behind the mask, I allowed myself an ominous smile. "To use any means to achieve world peace..."

* * *

~To be continued.~

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sanbi's Jincuuriki

"Oh..so that's how it is...it is you who has been controlling the Yondaime Mizukage." **- Hosigake Kisame to Uchiha Obito**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Sanbi's Jinnchuriki**

**サンビの人柱力**

(Sanbi no Jinnchuriki)

* * *

**Water Country**

**12 Kilometers west of Kirigakure**

It had been five months since my second meeting with Yahiko.

In course of time the Akatsuki had grown big. According to some people in Ame they were still termed as ignorant kids, but many thought them to be the actual bringers of peace. Though I never met Yahiko again, I knew that he would be thanking me profusely the next time we meet.

The third shinobi war had almost come to an end. With Sunagakure backing away, it was about time the other villages noticed that sending their shinobi to death was pointless. Not that I cared.

Slightly satisfied that Nagato is in good hands, I had taken my leave from Ame towards Kirigakure, leaving the black and white Zetsus behind to keep tabs on the group. In their last report they mentioned that the Akastuki had an unexpected meeting with Hanzo, regarding an alliance of sorts.

I was pleased. With the war coming to an end, the Akatsuki's true goal is soon to be realized…or that's what Yahiko would think, and then I would meet him again to hold my end of the bargain and Yahiko would honor it as long as it promotes his idea of peace. I made a mental note to not to mention Nagato again in our meetings. Though Nagato was the reason for our meeting, mentioning him would cause an uncomfortable drift and Yahiko would assume again that I was just using him to further my own goals, though that was the truth.

I would eventually reveal my plan, step-by-step to Yahiko, who would then choose whether or not to reveal it to the rest of the Akatsuki. Though with the right amount of persuation, I could convince him and Nagato to gather the bijuu, but, I still should be careful about revealing the fact about what would happen if all the bijuu were sealed into the Gedo Mazo and the real truth about the plan. As for reviving Madara with Rhinne Tensei…that would have to wait.

Trusting Yahiko with the whole plan had a fifty percent chance of his agreement, but then again, there was an equal probability that he would downright despise it and that would be the end of our deal and Nagato would be lost. Though I had sterner means of convincing him, I would be happier if I didn't resort to them.

Now to the Matter at hand.

I exited the boat I was sailing on, landing nimbly on the shores of Mizu no kuni. I would've preferred to use Kamui to travel here. But you could say I was slightly bored of being in the shadows. It was refreshing to be out in the open once in a while.

I continued down the misty dirt road towards Kirigakure. The trees overhead cast pleasant shadows over me and a cool breeze ruffled my cloak gently. The orange red of the sunset was slightly disoriented by the hanging mist in the air. It was a beautiful evening. I would have truly enjoyed the scenery had I not other concerns at the moment- like the five Kiri hunter-nin overhead who were watching my every move.

Kirigakure was my true destination. But, today-

I held out my hand as a combination of wooden roots and metal rods grew out of it. The Kiri nin overhead stiffened.

-I have to make a stop at the shore lines.

"You ready, Tobi?"

Two full seconds later Tobi said in a weak tone."Yes…"

* * *

I broke the wooden spike that I had impaled into the last Kiri nin's shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

"Now.." I said, my voice shrill and playful like Tobi's. "…time for some info-gathering!"

Having Tobi around you (literally) would leave behind some strange habits. I heard him give a weak chuckle.

I bent low activating my sharingan, looking straight into the Kiri-nins's eyes. The kiri nin stared back haughtily. Admirable, but foolish nonetheless. A steady stream of memories rushed past.

A smiling mother…a caring father…graduation…the genin team…losing a friend…losing sensei…resolve to be a better ninja…protecting the Mizukage…the day when his father died…heartbroken mother…losing another friend in the war…determination…joining the Hunter Nin…meeting a certain death today by a masked man…

"Nothing of use…" I muttered, snapping his neck. I got up and moved towards the next ninja, who was sweating and writhing in pain, trying to pull back the wooden spikes from his impaled legs.

Wordlessly, I bent low and looked into his eyes.

Five wasted minutes and four dead ninja later, my eye moved to the last one, who had given up trying to escape. He lay there panting and bloody, his eyes wide and fearful. His breaths got faster as I approached him.

"What do you want!?" He gasped, wincing as the impaled wounds on his shoulders and thighs sent him sharp jolts of pain.

"Me?" I chirped playfully. As I bent low my eye and tone turned serious. "I want it all…"

Another train of memories rushed past.

At the orphanage…dream of being a ninja…jealousy…killing best friend in the graduation exam…remorse…harsh sensei… joining the Hunter nin…top secret assassinations…deep despise for the Sandaime Mizukage…first meeting with Yagura…mission to konohagakure…a brown haired girl with purple marks on her cheeks-

I stiffened, concentrating on that particular memory.

_"Do you see that girl? The one with brown hair?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"That's our vessel for the Sanbi."_

_"But, she's from Konoha…don't you think that would cause problems with the village?"_

_A short chuckle._

_"Not if Konoha is still standing by the nightfall."_

The memories continued, slower.

...capture of Nohara Rin…Rin's terrified face…arrival of the Sandaime-Mizukage and Yagura …the surfacing of the sanbi on the lake…sealing the sanbi into Rin…Rin screaming…

A low growl escaped my throat.

…arrival of kakashi…Rin's rescue and escape…

_"Kakashi, you will have to kill me! I'm nothing but their pawn now!"_

_"No! I swore to Obito that I will protect you...no matter what! We'll have to just find another way..."_

I froze. It took my full whole control to retrain my anger and sadness that I kept suppressing all these years. Now that dam seemed to have come to a breaking point. Gritting my teeth I drove deeper into the memories.

* * *

I knew I got what I wanted. Though some of the parts were shady and unclear, I knew who were responsible for Rin's death—The Sandaime Mizukage and the current Mizukage-Yagura, The sandaime had died in the war and the only one alive and responsible was Yagura.

My cloak flapped in the strong winds as I sped towards the Hi no Kuni and Mizu no kuni border.

Yagura, despite his chld liike appearance was an adult, with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He carried a staff-like weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Yagura had a habit of visiting a particular lake every evening. The same lake from where the Sanbi was sealed into Rin. With Rin's death, the Sanbi sealed inside her had died too. But like all Bijuu it had resurrected, coincidentally, in the same lake only about an year after. Yagura without further hesitance became the next Jinchuuriki, turning into an invaluable weapon for the war.

I leaped down from the trees as the lake came into view. The air had turned misty. it would have been hard for me to see, had I not activated the sharingan.

Then I saw him.

Yagura, with one of his legs folded, his hand resting on the knee, was staring calmly at the lake.

"So that's him?" Tobi said faintly.

I jumped slightly. "Tobi...you have been awfully quiet..."

Back in the day, when I would delve deep into my thoughts, plotting, Tobi would remind me of his presence by raising a racket claiming that it was too boring around me. But now...

"Tobi...are you feeling alright? You don't sound too good."

Tobi made a small sound that could have been a cough. "I'm fine." He said, strained.

Frowning, I pulled back the sleeve of the cloak, revealing Tobi's hand encasement. I stared, It was not hard and tough like I remembered. It was soft and brittle, it was covered in wrinkles as if it had been drained...

"Tobi..." I said, truly startled. "What is going on?"

Tobi didn't get a chance to reply as a soft voice carried over to me. "So, who sent you?"

Yagura slowly got up from position, turning to me. "I'm Yagura- the Yondaime Mizukage."

I simply leaned my head.

"It is considered extremely impolite in my village to not to introduce yourself after the person talking to you does first."

"Uchiha Madara." I said, my voice strong.

"Hmm...Uchiha Madara, huh?" He said softly, walking towards me. "So who sent you to kill me, Madara?"

"Kill you?"

Yagura raised an eyebrow as his face scrunched into a child-like curiosity.

I remembered from the memories from the Kiri-ninja I killed earlier. Yagura came to this particular place alone, to train and harness his bijuu powers. To the leaders of other countries it would be a perfect opportunity to take Yagura out. But, Yagura considered it further training Using his bijuu chakra to slaughter the shinobi sent to kill him.

Today was just like another day for Yagura, or so that's what he thought.

"I have no intention of killing you."

My sharingan glared at the Mizukage through the thick mist.

Yagura turned his eyes away gripping his staff. "You are really an Uchiha...I see..."

"I have come to take control over Kiri, Yondaime Mizukage."

Behind my mask I gritted my teeth as the image of Rin screaming while the sanbi was sealed inside her flashed in my mind. And in the background I saw Yagura watching the scene emotionless...like he was thinking deeply whether this particular experiment would succeed or not.

"Obito..."Tobi spoke in a strained whisper, inside his encasing. "There's something I have to tell you..."

"Not now, Tobi." I said forming a half Tora seal, suddenly thick roots shot out of me, tearing through my cloak toward the startled Mizukage.

In a blink of an eye, he vanished and reappeared on the surface of the lake, crouching. He looked different now, his smooth and fair skin was slowly turning dark. His right eye was closed, but his left eye: the eye with the stitch, had turned deep grey including the white and a small black pupil appeared.

Then slowly, red bubbling chakra, that seemed to come out of Yagura encased him slowly and extended to his back and formed a tail like appearance.

"Bijuu mode, huh?" I said, swirling out from the Kamui behind him.

He turned swiftly towards me and for a second the tail turned solid and shrimp-like and swiped towards me, and passed through me.

"Impressive." I said, a smile in my tone. "So you have got the full control over you bijuu. This should be challenging."

A second similar tail, slowly sprouted out of Yagura. I knew I had to get to him before he lets out the the third tail and turns into the bijuu, otherwise it is going to be a bit too troublesome for me.

"Not so fast." I hissed, forming the Shodaime Hokage's favorite seal. Suddenly wooden roots emerged from the lake encasing Yagura. I smiled darkly as Yagura thrashed wildly on the water between the entangled roots. The red chakra was slowly being absorbed.

"Obito..."

"What is it, Tobi? Can't you see I'm in middle of something?"

"Remember the time when your new arm melted away? The time when you hit that big rock-gate?"

"Yes. What about it?" I asked, summoning more roots to suppress Yagura.

Tobi remained silent. But, when he spoke his words were so soft that I had to strain my ears over the shouts and shrieks of the Jinnchuriki to hear whet he said. "It melted away because you did not have the Senju cells in you before, so it was hard for you to adapt."

"So?"

"Now, your right half is a Senju Body. You have the same chakra as Hashirama. The same chakra as me and Zetsus. So basically my chakra is your chakra..."

I suddenly remembered Tobi's withered body, his strained voice and his periods of silence.

"I'm draining you?" I asked incredulously, my concentration on Yagura faltering.

"Heh-heh." Tobi chuckled weakly.

My eyes widened, pondering over this new piece of information. But, I didn't have chance to think further as Yagura, back in one-tail mode broke free of the roots and raced towards me, leaving behind a trail of red aura.

Before I could phase myself, Yagura was just a feet away, his hand going for my neck.

"OBITO!" Tobi cried, and in a spilt second unraveled, exposing my face and body, and with his long entails he tied Yagura's outstretched arm and lifted it sideways making it pass over my shoulder.

For a nanosecond Yagura's surprised eyes met my sharingan...and that was all I needed.

The red chakra slowly faded away and Yagura fell face first on the lake, eyes wide.

Tobi covered me again, slowly. And suddenly I felt as if a dead weight has been put on my entire body. It took me a second to realize that it was Tobi's weight.

"Tobi are you alright?" I said couching beside the unconscious Mizukage. Placing my hand over him I sent him to my pocket dimention. After the swirling air died away I focused my attention on Tobi.

"Tobi?"

No response.

There was a cracking sound as Tobi's arm which was encased over mine, slowly crumbled away from the rest of the body and fell into the lake. Then the rest followed, cracking and crumbling.

I stood frozen, now in my black pants and my torn cloak, fully exposed after two long years.

I bent low, my eyes surveying the crumbled remains of my only friend in two years. Spotting a swirl pattern 'face' of Tobi, I picked it up gingerly in my trembling hands. Then a second later it crumbled and the dust slowly trickled down between my fingers to the water below.

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really hate Kishimoto for leaving Tobi's story incomplete so that I had to find a way to kill him. But, hey, you guys out there...mourning for Tobi, chin up! More death and destruction on its way!

Some reviews would really rock! (And no flaming...I'm too sensitive for that...)


	5. Chapter 4: The Matters at hand

**A/N:** A shout of thanks for reviews from FreezaBurn12 and an anonymous reviewer (unless your name happened to be guest). Anyway here's the next chapter. For the awesome guys out there who like my story, I recommend you even read FreezaBurn12's 'Akatsuki Rising'. It is a story similar to this fic, but under a totally different perspective. It was an awesome read!

Anyway, I've rambled on enough. Now to the story.

* * *

"The masked man from Akatsuki...he was the one responible for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha..."- **Namikaze Minato to Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The Yondaime Mizukage lay on his back on the raised platform, his pale eyes wide. Around him were many other platforms, but their heights and sizes varied from one another. This was a strange place. If Yagura had woken up and looked around, he would notice that this strange world, with the strange purple light and the raised platforms seemed to stretch on forever into the darkness, and he would be the only person alone in this vast place. But alone, only for a while…

The air over Yagura swirled anti-clockwise. And from the point of the swirl, I materialized in a tattered black cloak and fading black pants with waist length matty hair.

I considered Yagura's lifeless form emotionlessly for a while, with a sigh I brushed away the spiky locks away from my eyes.

Leaning low and looking into the wide eyes of the Yondaime Mizukage, I felt the Sanbi's hot and furious glare directed towards me.

"Stay put in there, Sanbi." I muttered as my right eye morphed into the mangekyo, casting the binding jutsu on the bijuu.

The Sanbi's eye widened. Out of it's black pupil, three tomoes melted out trickling towards the edge of the eye, and it's sclera slowly turned red.

The Sanbi was now under my command.

My eye morphing back to the sharingan, I placed a powerful genjutsu on Yagura turning him into a puppet of my will.

Satisfied that the genjutsu were intact and will not be breaking any time soon, I placed my hand on Yagura, sending him back to the lake through the swirling vortex. He will not remember anything about our meeting and will act like himself.

Brushing away the overlong locks that were yet again dominating over my face, I was reminded of Tobi, who had somehow neatly arranged my growing hair inside for two years. Then slowly, against my will, a single tear streaked down from my right eye, tricking down the wrinkle like scars.

I had lost another friend to this meaningless world.

But not to worry…

I reactivated Kamui, slipping out of the pocket dimension.

…I would see Tobi again. After activating the Infinite Tsukyomi that is…

* * *

**The Matters at Hand **

**手元な事項**

(Temotona jikō)

* * *

The first question that the surprised and confused Zetsu asked me, after I materialized in the hideout was. "Where's Tobi?"

"Dead." I muttered simply.

The Zetsus did not interrogate further. But I could see the confusion drawn on their faces. I wasn't surprised when I noticed that the other Zetsus looked a bit too weak, with the exeption of the black and white zetsu. Probably, being disconnected from the Gedo Mazo to run my missions, their chakra supply was cut off. Then again Madara had used most of the chakra from the Mazo to keep himself alive. I reminded myself that the Zetsus were just imperfect clones of Hashirama. Clones do not have their own chakra. They borrow and utilize it from another source, which in this case the Gedo Mazo and the Hashirama's giant blooming lotus.

It wasn't until after four weeks the Zetsu clones started to die one by one. They would turn withered and drained, and all of a sudden start to crumble. Finally, the black and white Zetsu was the only one who wasn't dead.

"Hurry up, boy." The black Zetsu rasped one day. "We are running out of time…you will need other clones to the jobs…"

Focused deeply on the item on the table, I did not reply.

In these weeks, I made Kiri withdraw from war slowly through Yagura. Now Konoha and Kumo were the only major players standing. With Kiri backing away, Kumo had lost an invaluable ally and Konoha was the undeclared winner. As for Iwa, they were knocked off the board on the day of the Battle of the Kannabi Bridge. Now they are trying to restore their honor by attacking and raiding the minor villages ike Amegakure.

The war had officially ended.

"Tobi…"The white half asked. "What are you doing?"

I continued to work on the object, ignoring him.

The day when I arrived at the hideout without Tobi, I had taken a kunai, and with the help of my sharingan eyes to monitor the precision, I slashed away at my overlong hair till it seemed manageable. And also looking through both the sharingan was strange and slightly uncomfortable for me. Maybe, as I once said to Tobi, it was because I was seeing through only one eye for a very long time. Using both the sharingan was like taking in too much detail. Unnecessary detail.

Also, with Tobi dead, I cannot go out into the open exposed. It would cause quite a stir in Konoha and Iwa when they hear that Uchiha Obito was still alive. Shinobi who were supposed to be dead do not plan on hunting the bijuu and activating Infinite Tsukyomi.

So for all that, the solution was simple. To protect my identity, all I needed was…

I lifted the object and arranged it over my face, and then slowly I turned to face Zetsu.

"…a mask?"

I stared out of the one eyed porcelain mask, with the black Amaterasu-like flame pattern circling around the eyehole.

"…aaah." The white Zetsu cheered. "Nice mask, Tobi."

"You are right. It is getting really late." I said to the Black zetsu, ignoring the white's compliment. "But, not to worry..." I rose, standing upright and made my way towards the exit. "We will preserve the chakra. I won't need anymore clones."

My footsteps echoed in the stone passageway as I walked towards the entrance.

"Huh?" I heard the white-half. "So Tobi, where are you going anyway?"

"Amegakure…to meet Yahiko. It's been a while since I met him."

* * *

**Amegakure. **

The leader of the Akatsuki stood alone in the abandoned hut, looking out of the blown out hole in the roof at the grey coudy sky. For once the sky seemed to be showing mercy by giving a pause to the endless rain. Yahiko's eyes shifted to the green vegetation and the creepers that were dominating the floor and walls of the hut. On a wall, behind the creepers were three tiles. Two of the tiles were red, while the other showed a picture of a frog with a white background. Underneath the three tiles were the names: Yahiko, Nagato and Konan.

Sighing, Yahiko turned to the opposite wall where a single tile with the frog picture was hung, underneath it was the name: Jiraiya.

"Reminiscing old memories, Yahiko?" I said from behind him.

Yahiko didn't look startled like I expected. He slowly turned towards me. Considering my new look and mask for a while, he spoke at last. "It's been a while, Madara." A ghost of smiles tugged at his lips. He looked worse for the wear, bandages covered his forehead and came down around his chin, obviously a nurse for an injury. Also he looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days. Despite that, he grinned weakly.

"You look happy, Yahiko." I said casually, leaning my head slightly. "Is it because the war is ending?"

"Yes," Yahiko said. " and also that the Akatsuki is meeting Hanzo soon. He is supporting our cause."

I scoffed. "You do realize that this peace is temporary peace? A fake peace?" I said darkly. "The great nations will come to war once more and minor nations like yours will continue to suffer again."

Yahiko opened his mouth to counter, but I cut him off. "What is the true goal of Akatsuki, Yahiko?"

Yahiko got a glazed look in his eyes, remembering my words. "To use any means to achieve world peace."

We stayed silent for a while. The only sounds that were heard were the strong winds outside and the indistinct rumble of thunder.

Against my self-promise I asked Yahiko. "How is Nagato?"

Once again, Yahiko did not grow suspicious like I expected. "He's injured in out last battle with the Iwa-nin…but he's doing well so far…"

"Keep him out of harm's way." I hissed. "He is essential for the plan to move. He is the reincarnation of the Six-paths!"

Yahiko looked furious.

"The last thing I want," He seethed. "…is keeping the members of Akatsuki in harm's way, let alone Nagato! He had offered to go scouting to the seventh ward today and I turned him down. Even I know his limits."

I stayed silent.

"Nagato might be the next six-paths. But," A look of intense determination glowed in his orange-eyes. "…he is also my friend."

"Your friendship wouldn't mean a thing if you get him killed." I said seriously, turning and walking out the door.

Yahiko followed me out.

"You say Nagato is the savior of this world," He said from behind me. "…but can't fend for himself?"

"Nagato…" I said slowly. "Is yet to tap into the true potential of the Rhinnegan…" I pulled out a scroll from the folds of my cloak"…and you Yahiko…" I tossed it at him. Yahiko caught it, surprised, giving me a slightly confused look "…will help him awaken it…"

Yahiko slowly unrolled the scroll. As his amber eyes traveled through the contents, the confusion on his face slowly melted to shock and surprise. "This is…"

"…the jutsu of the Six paths…"

Yahiko lifted his head from the scroll, giving me a wild look.

"Give it to Nagato…tell him to learn the jutsu…"

Yahiko gave a dazed nod and scrunched his face. "What if he asks me where I found it?"

I smiled. Good. So these meetings were still our little secret.

"Oh…tell him you found it while attacking and raiding the Seventh Ward."

Yahiko spluttered. "The Seventh Ward? That's Iwa's strongest base! It is the command center for the entire war operations! I can't take it down with the entire Akatsuki, much less alone!"

"Don't worry." I chuckled. "I did the job for you…and conveniently left behind a few survivors, who think they saw an orange haired Akatsuki member slaughter the entire camp."

Yahiko looked stumped, processing the entire information. A few seconds later he chortled. "Then that means…"

"Amegakure is no longer a battlefield. The Third Shinobi war is over. And…" I pointed a finger at him. "…you are a hero."

Yahiko smiled and gave me a look that could have been gratitude.

Now Yahiko was truly in my debt. The temporary goal of the Akatsuki had been achieved. Now was the time to confide him in the details of the real purpose of Akatsuki. But, before that, I must show Yahiko that I really trust him. And I can only do that by…

I placed my hand over the mask. Between the fingers, through the eyehole I saw Yahiko pale as he read the scroll with a look of horror on his face. With my sharingan I saw him mouth the words 'Rhinne Tensei.'

Tilting my mask, slowly revealing my eye and the scarred-wrinkled half of my face I started to say. "Yahiko—"Then I suddenly stiffened, sensing a chakra signature behind me. I spun around as a wooden spike grew alarmingly from the other. With a speed that would have made even my sensei proud, I thrust the spike into the Iwa-nin behind.

Nostalgia washed over me. I remembered the time I awakened the sharingan. I had thrust the kunai into the camouflaged Iwa-nin…

The mask slipped from my grasp and clattered on to the ground. The Iwa jounin fell dead a second later.

I heard Yahkio take in a sharp breath from behind. I also heard the metallic clink that confirmed that he had drawn out his Kunai.

"Is he dead?" I heard him ask, serious.

A second later I whispered. "Yes."

A rude interruption from an Iwa-Nin was never a good sign for me. The last time they were involved in my life—half of my body got crushed. This seemed like a bad omen. Something bad was about to happen…

I could feel Yahiko's eyes bore into my skull from behind. The cool breeze that I felt wash over, reminded me of my mask-less face. I narrowed my eyes. I had two options: to turn and reveal my true identity, or…

My eyes drifted to the flame-pattered oval mask.

…I could stay as Madara.

I could feel that Yahiko was waiting with bated breath to turn and reveal my face. I heard him give a small sigh of defeat when I bent low and picked up the mask. I arranged it over my face as I stood upright and turned to him, peering through the eye-hole.

"Give the scroll to Nagato." I repeated. "But, I warn you…some of the jutsu are really chakra consuming…some could kill…so keep an eye on him…"

Yahiko nodded once and slowly his eyes drifted back to the scroll. Two seconds later he asked, his brows screwed. "Kuchiyose—Gedo Mazo? What's the Gedo Mazo?"

Hearing no answer, he looked up.

But, I was already gone.

* * *

**Kirigakure, Mizukage Tower. **

Ths room was spotlessly clean. In the center stood an ornate table, with a throne like chair behind it. A beautiful candle-lit chandlier hung over the room. The wall on the right displayed the pictures of the previous Mizukage, all looking haughty. The wall on the left had various weapons, mostly swords neatly arranged. Directly in the back was the jutsu library, with jutsu ranging from the simple Kawarimi to the Suriyodan, and even more.

For someone who spent over three years living inside a cave, this was a pleasant change. I was seated in the farthest corner of the room, almost into the shadows. My mask lay on the table by the side.

I raised my eyes to the door as it opened and Yagura stepped in.

"Ah…You're back." I smiled at him. Yagura composure shifted slowly from a calm demeanor to that of a man in a trance. With his head slightly bowed and eyes wide, he made his way to the table and sat on the chair behind it.

"Now…" I said, picking my mask and rising from my place. "Let's talk about some regime change." I walked to the table and leaned on it till I was eye level with Yagura. Just as I was about to give him new orders through the genjutsu, I heard an all too familiar sound behind me, like a plant growing too fast.

"Tobi…"

I slowly turned. It was odd to see Zetsu, who I usually saw grow out of the ground, half out of the clean marble floor.

"What is it?" I said, turning back to Yagura.

The black half spoke. "It is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

I froze and a second later slowly turned again to Zetsu.

"She is giving birth today…" The white half crooned.

With the war being over, it was pointless for Zetsu to keep tabs on Akatsuki. So I told him to locate and gather information on the other Jinchuuriki so that it would be easy to hunt them when the time comes.

"The seal will be weakest at child-birth." I muttered. When Zetsu informed me that Uzumaki Kushina was the Kyuubi Jinhuuriki of Konoha, I was slightly stumped. I remembered my time with her. Though I didn't see her much, she did come by occasionally with Minato-sensei during a few of our missions.

I involuntarily raised my hand to the head where Kushina bumped me rather hardly with the fist when I arrived late one time.

"The labor," Black Zetsu said, bringing me back to reality."…Is scheduled to take place in an area outside Konoha, with the protection of ANBU under the Sandaime's hand."

I nodded. The ANBU, I can handle.

"The Yondaime Hokage will be there too…"

But, Minato-sensei…

"So what will it be Tobi?" The white half asked. "Should we proceed with Plan B or not?

The Plan B was to rip out the bijuu from the Jinchuuriki, and after placing the bijuu in a genjutsu with the Mangekyo, store them inside my Kamui dimension. When the time comes to seal them in the Mazo, it can be done easily and quickly without having to go through the trouble of hunting them all. The Akatsuki might be a strong band of ninja, but I highly doubt whether they can face a Jinchuuriki with the exception of Nagato or perhaps Yahiko and Konan.

But also…if Konoha were to lose their jinchuuriki, they would hunt high and low, and leave no rock un-turned to retrieve the bijuu back, there was also a slight probability that somehow my crime can be traced back to me. Unless...

I narrowed my eyes.

…Konoha is crushed to dust.

If I swore to destroy that place someday, then why not today with the Kyuubi?

The air swirled slowly and I disappeared into the vortex.

* * *

**Konoha **

**October 10th **

_~Like the calm before the storm.~_

The citizens of Konoha went about their usual business. The shopkeepers and vendors sold their wares, the Uchiha Military police patrolled the streets, the ninja went to train or do missions, the ANBU stood guard, and the restaurants and food stalls were filled with couples and genin teams.

It was a lovely evening in Konoha. Just another evening…that's what they must be thinking…

Too bad they didn't know that they were about to die soon.

I gritted my teeth as I heard a ringing laughter come from a house. These people are happy…alive…totally unaware that they were still breathing because a certain brown-haired girl sacrificed her life to save them.

If there was no Konoha to protect, Rin would be still alive. If there was no concept of a hidden village…Rin would be still alive…if there was no war…

I tightened my fists till my knuckles grew white.

…Rin would be still alive!

Hidden by the camouflage jutsu with my chakra signature suppressed to lower levels than that of a civilian, I stood on the stone face of the Yondaime hokage. My sharingan switched rapidly from one person to another, searching for my target.

Uzumaki Kushiha will have to leave the village to deliver the baby. Labor in Kohoha of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki couldn't be risked. So I focused on people exiting through the village gates.

After thirty minutes of waiting and watching, I found her.

The Konoha's Red Blooded Hanbero with her pregnant belly was being accompanied by Sarutobi Biwako, the wife of the Sandaime.

After stopping to talk to a woman holding her baby, she was urged on by Biwako, who now seemed to be scolding her.

With my Sharingan I saw them exit the village with four camouflaged ANBU by their sides.

I smiled darkly and followed them.

* * *

The barrier…let's say, was perfect.

On the banks of the Naka river, a few miles south of Konoha was a cave previously used as an ANBU base during the war. I peered through the undergrowth at the cave entrance, my sharingan decrypting through the secondary barrier.

The four ANBU stood strong and alert. One of them stood over the thick red beams supporting the seal on the cave. Two others watched either sides standing on a make-shift landing near the cave entrance and the last one was standing on one of the rocks protruding from the river.

As the Monkey-masked ANBU on the rock turned his head the other way, I made my move.

I teleported behind the ANBU placing my hands over his neck even before I fully materialized. Before he could register what was going on, I snapped his neck sideways.

The sound alerted the other ANBU who were over me before the dead one fell in the river. The Bull masked ANBU came at me while the other two jumped either ways, surely to prepare a long-range jutsu. The ANBU pulled out his sword and swung it at my neck. I phased myself, letting it pass cleanly through me. As the sword went outside the range of my body, I grabbed his arm, twisted it and thrust the blade through his neck. The blade passed cleanly into him, without spattering any blood. A tiny trickle of the crimson liquid oozed from the cut on his throat.

"SUITON: SURIYODA—gah!" The eagle masked ANBU shrieked as I teleported behind him grabbing his neck with my right arm, I heard the dead bull-masked ANBU fall into the river behind me. With my enhanced strength I snapped the Eagle-mask's neck easily like a twig. I swiftly turned to the remaining ANBU, sharingan blazing, just as he was about to raise the alarm. Quickly placing him in a small genjutsu, I jumped towards him with my hand outstretched and clutched his throat. The Bear-masked ANBU made choking sound as I clutched it tighter and tighter, slowly lowering him on the river. I didn't leave the hold for ten seconds even after he stopped moving. Finally convinced that he was dead, I slowly stood upright raising my eye to the cave entrance above.

I regarded the barrier for a few seconds and started towards it, walking on the river.

The barrier was arranged in a such a complex code that it would take even Jiraiya of the Sannin hours to crack. But, for me…

I phased myself, smoothly slipping through the entrance.

…I have my special skills.

* * *

The inside of the place reminded me of the mountains graveyard. The hasty stone cuttings, the stalactite formations and even the unlit torch brackets made the place look like an evil lair.

Straining my ears, I heard voices from the right side of the cave. I made my way there. I turned into the corner and stopped. This corridor was well maintained and clean, and the torch brackets were lit all the way.

I heard a strained female voice and a few tensed voices of varying degrees. For a second I felt a dark and malicious Killer intent wash over me.

"You are almost done, Kushina!"

I continued forward.

"Hang in there! Kushina-san!

I spotted an entrance way to the side, flanked by a pair of lit torches.

Another burst of the Kyuubi's Killer intent.

"Naruto! Come on out! Kyuubi! You stay in there!"

As I made my way to the doorway, Kushina's moans of strain grew stronger and stronger. And then…

I stopped just before I reached the doorway as I registered something new.

…the unmistakable first cries of a new-born infant reached my ears.

* * *

~To be continued.~

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Review please! Reviewers rock!

Next chapter: 'The Kyuubi Unleashed' coming up soon!


End file.
